1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method for application of biochar and enhanced biochar in turf grass environments, and in particular, an organic soil amendment produced from plant matter that significantly improves water holding capacity, plant quality and landscape resilience.
2. Background
Turfs and lawns can provide many benefits including providing spaces for recreational activities, including golf courses, sporting fields, and parks, decreasing runoff from storm events, beautifying urban areas, and providing cooling, but generally these grasses require significant water to stay healthy, attractive, and functional. The “California Single Family Water Use Efficiency Study” published in June, 2011 (see http://www.irwd.com/images/pdf/save-water/CaSingleFamilyWaterUseEfficiencyStudyJune2011.pdf) found 53 percent of a single-family household's water usage was for outdoor use, or about 190 gallons per household per day. Unfortunately, water is a limited natural resource and it is becoming increasingly expensive and in certain areas, such as California, in short supply. Thus water conservation is a challenge facing many people and governments, especially in areas facing water shortages. For example a five-year drought in California that continues today, has pushed the state government to put executive orders and laws in place to help curb the water usage in the state. In January 2014, the governor of California declared a state of emergency, recommending a 20 percent reduction in water use be implemented statewide. Then in July of 2014, the governor signed into legislation new laws requiring urban water suppliers and public water distributors to adopt emergency water conservation practices. In April of 2015, as the drought continued, the governor further ordered the State Water Resources Control Board to achieve a 25 percent reduction in urban water usage and instructed the California Department of Water Resources to work towards replacing 50 million square feet of lawns and turf with drought tolerant landscapes. Similarly, in the State of Florida, many municipalities have resorted to fertilizer bans or restrictions during the summer months to reduce the amount of nitrates, phosphates, and other nutrients leached into the groundwater and runoff into the storm water collection facilities and surrounding ocean and/or natural waterways. Much of this runoff is generated through fertilization performed on turf grass and ornamental landscapes. A need exists, not just in California and Florida, but in other areas of the world, for solutions to allow both public and private entities to maintain turfs, lawns, and grasses while conserving water and allowing for more efficient use of synthetic chemicals and nutrients.